


Лиам — проклятый паладин

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo II
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Паладин и некромант, запретная связь (так кажется паладину).
Relationships: necromancer/paladin
Kudos: 3





	Лиам — проклятый паладин

Паладины — святые люди. Но Лиам — проклятый. Его проклятие по имени Гарр переворачивается на спину и потягивается, зевая. 

— Доброе утро. 

Лиам молчит. Он не может назвать добрым утро, когда он проснулся в постели с некромантом, по определению далеким от всего святого. Он не может назвать добрым утро после ночи грехопадения. 

— Тихий с утра?

Лиам все так же молчит. Гарр призывает глиняного голема и приказывает:

— Принеси нам из кухни яблок. 

— Ты мог бы и сам сходить за ними, — раздраженно говорит Лиам. Голос со сна чуть хриплый. 

— Если тебе так хочется. — С усмешкой Гарр отзывает голема и выходит из комнаты, как был, совершенно голый, сверкая худой задницей. Вскоре возвращается с двумя красными яблоками. Протягивает одно ему, оставляет себе второе, с червоточиной. Вернувшись под одеяло, начинает грызть его. 

Лиам садится на постели, чтобы не есть лежа. Но одеяло при этом сползает, являя на всеобщее обозрение его возбужденный член. Гарр хмыкает.

— Почему же ты не сказал, что тебе нужна помощь?

— Потому что мне не нужна…

— Молчи. — Гарр быстро целует его в губы и, отложив недоеденное яблоко, встает с кровати, чтобы подойти к шкафу. Он открывает дверцу — внутри полно всяких склянок. 

— Почему у тебя всего так много? Ты что, ограбил Алкора? — спрашивает Лиам, чтобы не думать о поцелуе. Греховном, ужасно греховном поцелуе. 

— Все честно куплено за свои деньги. Просто я всем этим почти не пользуюсь. Я же не подставляю себя под удары, как ты. 

Гарр находит баночку с желтой студенистой массой, которая вообще-то служит против заморозки, но они ночью с успехом использовали ее как смазку. Лиам вздрагивает: сейчас они опять… О боже, как стыдно об этом думать. 

Гарр тем временем возвращается и, повернувшись к нему спиной и взяв немного желтой массы, проталкивает палец себе в анальное отверстие. Он совершенно не стесняется того, что делает. А Лиаму стыдно. Поэтому он прикрывает глаза руками. Когда он убирает руки, Гарр толкается в себя уже двумя пальцами. Потом добавляет еще один, из задницы подтекает желтое подтаявшее зелье и пачкает постель. 

— Я готов, а ты?

— Нет. 

— Конечно, ты готов! — уверенно заявляет Гарр и наносит ему зелье на член. Устраивается у него на бедрах и толкает его пенис в себя. Лиам закрывает глаза: отчасти от стыда (нет сил видеть улыбку «друга»), отчасти от удовольствия. А Гарр тем временем начинает приподниматься и снова опускаться на его член, негромко постанывая. 

Молитва для искупления греха прелюбодеяния сама слетает с губ Лиама. Гарр раздраженно говорит:

— Если ты сейчас же не перестанешь, я встану и уйду. 

Лиам замолкает, но губы все равно продолжают шевелиться в немой молитве. Гарр закатывает глаза, продолжая двигаться. Он делает это все с большим остервенением — и вот Лиам кончает, изливаясь внутрь Гарра. 

— О-ох, молодец. — Гарр шлепает его по ляжке, улыбается, а потом кладет руку себе на пах. Сжав свой пенис в кулак, принимается водить рукой вверх-вниз, так и не встав с бедер Лиама. Его член до сих пор в нем, господи боже. 

Лиам снова закрывает глаза и возвращается к молитве. На последнем слове молитвы — как апогей — сперма Гарра брызгает ему на живот. Гарр наконец встает с него. Он принимается слизывать свою сперму с него, и это так стыдно, что Лиам теряется и отталкивает Гарра. 

— Что тебе не нравится?

— Это большой грех…

Гарр снова закатывает глаза. 

— Мне говорили никогда не связываться с некромантами — и что я делаю? 

— Получаешь удовольствие. Хотя твои молитвы вряд ли позволили тебе в полной мере насладиться процессом… Мне нужно помыться, пойду нагрею воды. 

Гарр уходит, а Лиам снова берется читать молитву. То, что произошло ночью и утром, наверное, уже никак не искупить, никакими молитвами. Он пал, слишком пал, он уже никогда не станет прежним. 

В комнату заходит глиняный голем и забирает недоеденное Гарром яблоко. 

— Ты мог бы и сам сходить за ним, — кричит Лиам.

— Не хочу видеть твою кислую мину снова, — отвечает Гарр.

— Я думал, у тебя есть ко мне чувства. 

— Одно другому не мешает. 

— Так ты правда ко мне что-то чувствуешь?

Гарр возвращается в комнату всего на секунду, чтобы выразительно посмотреть ему в глаза и коротко сказать:

— Да.

Потом он снова уходит, оставляя Лиама один на один со своими мыслями. Что он чувствует к Гарру? Он бы однозначно не позволил вытворять с собой все эти вещи, если бы не… Любовь? Как страшно в этом признаться! 

А есть ли какие-то молитвы для искупления любви к некроманту?

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8635233) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
